gumball gets spanked
by damntohell
Summary: gumballs in a hell of a lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Gumball gets spanked. By damntohell29.

Gumball decided to sneak out 1 night to get darwin's lunchbox he left in the forest of doom. When he arrived, he found that there were a few scary creatures in the forest of doom, and they were happy that he came back since they didn't get to feed last time gumball was in the forest of doom.

"Damn where's darwin's lunchbox?" gumball said. Gumball walked around for awhile searching before he finally found darwin's lunchbox .

"there you are" gumball said. "now lets get home before mom notices I'm not there".

As gumball was about to leave he encountered the beasts from last time he was in the forest of doom. RAW RAW RAW . said the beasts. "Oh shit, I have to get out of here before I'm eaten".

Gumball ran as fast as he could but could not out run the beasts, and just when he thought that things couldn't get any worse, he hit a dead end.

"Oh fuck", gumball said. "a dead end, and if someone doesn't come to save me soon then I'm dead".

The beasts where about to eat gumball when all of a sudden… "ho ay ha ho ay, no one tries to eat my son and gets away with it".

It was gumballs mom who has been looking for him. "mom"? Gumball asked. "what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing young man" Nicole said with much displeasure in here voice.

Gumball gulped at the fact that not only is his very upset mother there, but that there where no more beasts to distract her. Nicole after seeing that gumball was safe reached out with both her hands and hugged him.

"thank god your alright." Nicole said. Gumball now confused decided to return the hug and after letting go asked, "so your not angry that I snuck out and worried you to death?"

Nicole answered, "oh no." gumball was about to let out a sign of relief when Nicole continued, "ANGRY DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT." Nicole said with a hell of a lot of anger in her voice. Gumball gulped again.

Nicole was about to ask what the hell Gumball was thinking when Gumball fainted from hunger after being in the forest of doom past dinner time. Nicole sighs

"unbelievable. You only missed dinner which was 10-15 minutes ago." Nicole feeling pity for her son decided to take him home, and wait for him to wake up so she can deal with him, and then she drives home with gumball fast asleep.

When they got home Nicole entered the house with her son asleep in her arms.

"OH THANK GOD" Richard, Anais, and Darwin all said together.

"Where was he?" Darwin asked.

"In the forest of doom" Nicole answered.

"What?" Anais asked. "why would he have went to such a dangerous place? and at night no less?"

"ah lunch lunchbox" gumball said as he woke up from his nap.

"gumball?" everyone said at the same time.

"oh hi everyone" gumball said then asked. "whats going on"

"are you o.k?" Richard asked.

"depends, did you have dinner yet?" gumball asked.

"he's okay" anais said.

"but he wouldn't be if I hadn't shown up" Nicole said with anger in her voice.

"oh, hi mom" gumball said with a gulp.

"hey what is all this about a lunchbox?" anais asked.

"oh, well this is Darwin's lunchbox that was left in the forest of doom the last time we were there" gumball said. Everyone (except gumball) gasped.

"you mean to tell me that you went in the forest of doom to get my lunchbox?" Darwin asked.

"yes" gumball answered. Darwin shed a tear of joy for the fact gumball had done that for him, sense gumball's the one who lost it there to begin with.

"thanks gumball" Darwin said.

"no problem dude" gumball said.

"are you telling me that this isn't the first time you went there?" Nicole asked angry.

"woops, did we forget to tell you about that?" gumball asked. Nicole then drop gumball on the floor in rage.

After Nicole scolded darwin and gumball for not telling her about the forest of doom incondent, Nicole and gumball where now in the living room alone and everyone else was upstairs and nicole started scolding gumball.

"Now young man I want you to tell me what the hell you where thinking going there to get darwins lunchbox by you self in the forest of doom." Nicole asked.

"well darwin has been feeling sad lately at school because everyone but him has a lunchbox and seeing that its my fault that he doesn't have one, I decided to go and get it." gumball answered.

"you shouldn't have suck out to begin with." Nicole said then asked, "why didn't you tell us about the lunchbox? We could have helped get it with you or better yet by a new one."

"because it was my fault so I felt I had to do this alone." Gumball anwsered.

Nicole sighs. "look gumball, I understand that you only did it for darwin's sake, but it was very dangerous. Your only 12 and if I hadn't come when I did you would have died." Nicole said.

"well we don't know that I would have died for sure now do we. For all we know those monsters were probably going to leave me alone." Gumball said.

"gumball they would have eatin you, and you be dead." Nicole said.

"Okay so what if I did die, I'm a cat so I have 9 lives, so even if they did kill me I'd still have 8 lives to sphere." Gumball said and continued "Plus when I couldn't get into a club during the rejects club incident you told that I'm not a baby anymore and I have to start doing things on my own."

"look gumball when I said that I meant that you should do stuff that a 12 year old boy should be able do on their own like finding a club, going to the bath room, or walking from home to school and back. Stuff like going into the forest of doom you shouldn't do until your an adult." nicole said and continued "Plus that thing about cats having 9 lives is a meth, so if you had died you would have died, period."

"fine I promise I wont do it ever again." Gumball said hoping to shut is mom up. "that's not good enough gumball" nicole said and continued "in order to make sure you don't do this ever again I'm afraid you leave me no choice, I'm going to have to punish you."

"punish?" gumball said with shock and continued "you have got to kidding me!"

"I'm not." Nicole said. "what you did was really bad and I have to make sure that you wont do it again, even if you say you wont." She finished. "

oh man." Gumball said then asked, "so let me guest what my punishment is, i'm grounded for two weeks."

"no, i'm afraid that the only way to make sure you learn is to make your punishment severe, I'm afraid I'm going to have to spank you."

"A spanking"? "You got to be kidding me". Gumball said.

"afraid not, what you did was very naughty and I think you need a very harsh punishment to correct you". Nicole said.

"But I'm 12 years old". Gumball explained.

"Let me explain something to you gumball, a few years back you could only spank your child up to the ages of 8 to 10, but now its up to 12, meaning until you turn 13 you still have a lot of spankings heading your way mister". Nicole explained.

"Oh man no fair". Gumball said. "Well there's no use getting around it." Nicole said and asked, "so you can either accept your punishment and get over my knee or are you going to run and try to escape your punishment"?

"well that's easy, RUN" gumball said to himself and ran. However Nicole was right on his tail and with in a few seconds she got him, sat down on the couch and pulled gumball over her knee.

"Come on mom, can't we talk about this"? gumball asked.

"afraid not". Nicole said as she lifted gumballs tail out of the way. "now on with the punishment" Nicole said then began to spank gumball several times.

Gumball tried his hardest to wiggle free but his mom was holding him pined down good, so there was nothing left to do but take it and hope it ended soon.

Gumball tried his hardest to hold back is tears but his mom was spanking him really hard and after 2 or 3 more slaps Gumball did the only thing he could do, and beg for his mom to stop.

"Ow, mom please stop your hurting me." Gumball cried still holding back his tears.

"I'm sorry gumball, but you brought this upon yourself, and have to deal with it." Nicole said.

After a few more slaps gumball could no longer hold back his tears and started to cry. Nicole heard this and started felt bad but couldn't stop. She didn't like to spank gumball but she knew he had to learn his lesson, so she continued.

"Aahhh mom please stop it." Gumball said with tears rolling down his face.

"I'm sorry gumball, I know it hurts, but just bare with it a little longer." Nicole said in a gentle voice.

After the 30th slap, Nicole stopped and then plopped gumball onto her lap in a sitting Poisson

Nicole after lifting gumball off her lap wiped the tears from his eyes and face.

"there, there, gumball its over now". Nicole said in a gentle voice trying to calm gumball down.

"mom, I'm sorry" gumball said still trying to calm down.

"I know you are sweetie, and I just want you to know that hurt me more then it hurt you." Nicole said.

"What do you mean?" gumball asked.

"I mean that even though you were to one being spanked, it hurt me more, because I don't like making my little boy cry. But I had to make sure you learned your lesson." Nicole answered now patting gumball on the head. This made gumball feel a little better.

"its just that I was so worried about you, and I was afraid something had happened to you, and I just don't want to lose you." Nicole said now crying a little herself. Gumball saw this and felt completely guilty that he had worried his mom, and possible is whole family to death, and that he made his mom do something she didn't want to.

"I really sorry mom." Gumball said feeling bad.

"Its okay gumball, just don't ever do something like that ever again, or were going to have to repeat this lesson" Nicole said.

"Okay, I won't." Gumball said. Nicole and gumball then share a hug.

"I love you mom." gumball said as he hugged his mom.

"I love you to gummypuss." Nicole said as she continued hugging her son.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll go reheat your dinner, and when you're finished, I want you to go apologize to the others for worrying them, then it's off to bed, okay?" Nicole said.

"Okay, I'll tell them" gumball said as he got off his mother's lap.

Nicole went to reheat her son's dinner and gumball went to go sit-down at the dinner table.

"Ow" gumball said as he sat down, then immediately got up.

"What's wrong gumball?" Nicole asked concerned.

"Nothing" gumball said trying to hide the fact that his bottom was very sore from the spanking.

"Okay, well here's your dinner" Nicole said putting gumballs dinner in front of him.

"Thanks" gumball said sitting on his knees for obvious reasons, which is mom didn't notice.

After gumball was done eating, when upstairs to his parents room to apologize to his father.

"Dad?" gumball asked as he entered the room.

"Yes gumball, what is it?" Richard asked.

Gumball immediately when to his father and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I worried you" gumball said as he hugged his father.

Richard returned the hug.

"It's alright gumball, I forgive you" Richard said continuing to embrace gumball in the hug.

Once gumball was done with his father, he headed to his room to talk with Darwin and anais.

As soon as gumball opened his bedroom door, he was greeted with a hug from his sister.

"Gumball, are you alright?" anais asked.

"I'm fine, why?" gumball asked.

"Because we heard mom spanking you" Darwin answered for anais.

"Oh that, well don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much" gumball said then felt is butt sting and let out an ow, which Darwin and anais noticed.

"Okay, it hurts a little" gumball said rubbing his backside.

"I can imagine" Darwin said feeling sorry for his brother.

"Anyway, I want to tell you guys, I'm sorry for worrying you like that" gumball said as he held anais tighter.

"It's okay gumball, were not angry with you, and were just glad you're safe" Darwin said.

"Thanks" gumball said relieved.

"Gumball, can I sleep with you tonight" anais asked.

"Sure anais" gumball said then got ready for bed.

(10 minutes later)

Gumball, in the bathroom doing his nightly duties, reflected on the past couple of hours of apologizing to his family. He hadn't meant to cause such an unsettling feeling in them. He thought he'd be helping by retrieving his brothers lost lunch box. It's was what he thought he needed to do since it was his fault he lost it in the first place.

After he was done he started back to his room to go to sleep for the night; hoping that by the time he awoke the next day he would forget this ever his surprise, his mother was waiting for him; sitting on the bed looking down at what looked like a tube in her hand.

"Mom?" Gumball asked to alert her of his presence, "What are doing here?"

Nicole looked up at her puzzled son ready to answer. "Well Gumball, I just thought that after what had to be done you'd still be in a bit of pain." Gumball, turning away for a moment, had felt some lingering after affect from the spanking received earlier.

"I didn't want you to go to bed uncomfortable, so I thought I'd rub some lotion on your…..you know." Nicole said. Gumball, a bit embarrassed that his mother wanted to rub lotion on his behind, looked back at her and replied.

"Thank you for the lotion mom, but I think I can do it myself."gumball said

"Are you sure?" Nicole asked out of reassurance.

"I think I know my body pretty well to handle rubbing lotion on it." Gumball replied as Nicole handed him the lotion. She then hugged him.

"I love you so much" nicole said then gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too" gumball said hugging his mom back before kissing her.

"Goodnight gumball, I love you too, see you tomorrow" Nicole said.

"Goodnight, I love you" gumball said then his mom exited the bedroom, closed the door and headed to bed herself.

Gumball held anais close him, and before going to sleep, kissed her forehead, then drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Gumball had awoken from his peaceful sleep. He sat up on his bed and noticed something.

"I can sit. Not only that, but I was able to sleep on my back last night" gumball said.

"I guess the lotion mom gave me worked" gumball said then went the mirror and pulled down his pants to check his butt. It was still a little red in the center of each cheek but didn't hurt.

"I guess that will go away in awhile" gumball said then pulled up his pants and headed down stairs to make himself breakfast. He poured himself a bowl of cereal, sat at the table, and began eating.

"Hey honey" a voice said. Gumball turned around and saw his mom.

"Hey mom" gumball said. Nicole then kneeled down to gumballs level and hugged him.

"How did you sleep?" Nicole asked.

"If you're asking how my butt is, it's fine. It's still a little red, but it will go away soon" gumball explained.

"Glad to hear my little Zach" Nicole said.

"Mom, you haven't called me that in years" gumball said surprised.

"I know, it's just that, I wanted to call you it one more time incase…" Nicole stopped and turned away.

"In case you don't see me again" gumball said. "You think I'm going to do something like last night?" gumball asked.

"Well, knowing you, you normally don't learn your lesson the first time around and it takes a few times to get through to you" Nicole explained.

"Normally you'd be right, but I think the spanking I got last night was enough to convince me" gumball said.

"Well I guess, but this is you were talking about, so not even a spanking might get you to not repeat yourself" Nicole said.

"You really think so?" gumball asked.

"I don't know. I'm just really worried about you is all" Nicole said.

"I know mom, and I promise that I will never do something like that again, EVER" gumball said which made Nicole smile.

"Okay I believe you" Nicole said then hugged gumball.

"Now go get your siblings and father so I'll make you all breakfast" Nicole said.

"Okay mom" gumball said then went to get his siblings and dad up.

"hey guys, its time to get up" gumball said walking up his sis and bro.

"morning gumball" darwin said waking up.

"morning dude" gumball said.

"So gumball, how you feeling?" Darwin asked.

"My butts fine" gumball said then got a hug from his sister.

"That's good" Anais said.

"look guys, i'm really sorry that i worried you last night" gumball said feeling guilty

"its alright dude" darwin said

"were just glad your safe" anais said

"you guys go down for breakfast. i'll met up after i wake up dad" gumball said. darwin and anais then went downstairs, while gumball went to his parents room.

"hey dad?" gumball said walking into the room.

"yeah?" is dad said waking up.

"its time for breakfast" gumball said and richard got up.

"okay, i'll be right down" richard said.

"oh and one more thing" gumball said.

"what?" richard asked, but then was given a hug by his son.

"dad, i know i worried you last night, and i want to say again how sorry i am for that" gumball explained holding his dad tight.

"its okay son. your safe and thats all i need" richard said hugging gumball back. the 2 then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Nicole made them eggs, bacon, and cinnamon buns for breakfast. They all looked in aww with what was in front of them. They immediately chowed downed.

After breakfast, the kids got dressed, kissed there mom and dad goodbye, and went to the bus stop.

"Look guys, if you don't mind, would you not tell people about last night" gumball said.

"Don't worry gumball, we had no intention too" Darwin said. The bus then stopped in front of the kids.

"Well lets go" gumball said and he and his siblings boarded the bus and left for school.


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole was about to leave for work when she stopped after taking a look at a photo of a much younger Gumball that was sitting on her nigthstand. she picked it up and smiled.

_**(flashback) (7 years ago)**_

"_**Higher mommy, higher" Gumball said as Nicole swung him back and forth on the swings.**_

"_**Okay sweety" Nicole said smiling. she swung him higher.**_

"_**Weeee" Gumball said then let go of the chains to fly up and fell off the swings. **_

_***sob* *sob* Gumball started to cry.**_

"_**Oh no, my gummypuss" Nicole said picking up her son and cuddled him. **_

"_**Please dont cry my son. I'm here for you" Nicole said hugging him tight and kissing him. Gumball stopped crying and buried his face in Nicoles chest.**_

"_**I'll always love you honey" Nicole said pressing her cheek next to his.**_

_**(end of flashback) **_

Nicole smiled at the memory. She hugged the photo tight.

"_Did i do the right thing last night?"_** N**icole thought to herself. she had some doughts about how she punished Humball last night.

Nicole looked at the time and saw she was going to be late for work. she grabbed her purse and went downstairs.

"Hey honey" Richard said seeing Nicole come down.

"Hello Richard" Nicole said. she walk toward the front door, but before opening it, she stop and turned to her husband.

"Richard, can i ask your opinion on something?" Nicole asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Richard asked.

"Did i do the right thing last night, spanking Gumball?" Nicole asked.

"Why do you ask?" Richard asked.

"Its just that, i fell uneasy about what happened last night, and now i dont know if i did the right thing or not" Nicole explained.

"Nicole, when we got married we agreed that since i didnt have any discipline growing up, you would be the one to handle all the kids punishments, so its not my place to tell you how to punish them" Richard explained.

"True, but you can still give your opinion" Nicole said.

"Very well. My opinion is that the reason your felling uneasy is because this is the first time you spanked Gumball, or any of your children for the matter, so felling uneasy the first time around is natural" Richard explained.

"Richard, i dont want your opinion on why i'm feeling this way. i want your opinion on if me spanking our son was a good thing" Nicole explained.

"I know. I was dodging the question cause you should know how my opinion, and thats a child shouldnt be hit under any circumstance, especially last night where no punishment was needed" Richard explained.

"What do you mean by no punishment was needed?" Nicole asked confused.

"What i mean is that even though he can be a handful, Gumballs a good kid, and when he does something wrong, he truly fells ashamed for what he did" Richard explained.

"So?" Nicole asked.

"So, if you had just told him about how much it hurts you when he does dangerous stuff, he would have felt guilty for it, especially if you broke down and cried in front of him" Richard further explained.

"What your saying is, i should have tried to appealed to his sense of empathy with some guilty?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. Gumball was still upset today about what he did last night even though he was punished. So, this means that if you had just talked to him about, there would have been no need to go so far" Richard explained. Nicole sighed.

"I know Richard, its just the way he talked to me last night made it sound like he didnt care for his life and takes it for granted. That made me so mad because i was worried and he treated like it was nothing" Nicole explained.

"Thats because he didnt know how much he means to you and to the rest of us. Just telling him how much you care would have probably gotten the message clear across" Richrd explained.

"So Richard, in your opinion, what should i do now?" Nicole Asked.

"Like i said its your choice to decided how he punished or not. If you feel uneasy about this, it could be cause of it being your first time spanking like i said before, or cause deep down you truly feel like you were too hard on him. If you were right to do what you did last night, then the uneasy felling well go away after a while, but if it doesnt, then that means you were too hard on him" Richard explained.

"And if i were too hard on him, what should i do?" Nicole asked.

"In my opinion, make it up to him however you see fit" Richard said. Nciole smiled.

"Thanks for your help Richard. I'm off to work now" Nicole said walking out the door. she got into her car and drove to work.

The End.


End file.
